Supergirl
"Dibs on the potstickers!" -Kara to Hulk on their first date Supergirl, also known by people as Kara Danvers, is a superheroine that was born on Krypton, only to be sent to Earth along with her cousin Kal-El. A few years after, she met Hulk, who fell from space after destroying a LexCorp satellite, unaware of the company that created and owned it. Naturally, she was unsure of what he was, or if she could even trust him, but after witnessing him saving people from various dangers and disasters, she began to trust him. Personality Kara is kind, caring, selfless, intelligent, and has a sense of justice, honor and good morals. However, when she makes mistakes, she feels immense guilt and remorse for her actions. Due to her being a new superheroine, Kara unfortunately does not have the confidence that her cousin Kal-El possesses. She is also short-tempered and sometimes lets her emotions get the better of her, such as whenever she sees an innocent person get hurt. Physical Appearance "You're so beautiful, Kara..." —Hulk to Kara Kara is described as a very beautiful young mid-20's woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a slim frame, and medium sized breasts. Despite her beautiful appearance, Supergirl isn't one to flaunt it or use it to flirt with or seduce people, unlike her much more sensual and flirtatious Earth-2 counterpart, Karen Starr. Powers and Abilities * Kryptonian Physiology: As a native of the planet Krypton, Kara's alien physiology grants her specific advantages as well as limitations. On a world revolving around a red sun such as Krypton, Kara's physical capabilities are no more remarkable than that of the average human; therefore, she does possess any superhuman powers. However, like all Kryptonians, under the effects of a yellow sun, Kara possesses the power to absorb the light and radiation of stars, specifically those in the yellow spectrum. Her body is constantly absorbing and storing energy from Earth's yellow sun, which in turn grants her incredible powers as an average Kryptonian. Exposure to ultraviolet radiation from a yellow sun star system, stimulates her body’s physical properties, granting her various super-powers as listed below. All of Kara's powers are dependent upon the proportionate amount of yellow sunlight that her body is capable of processing. These include the following power set: such as, superhuman strength, senses, invulnerability, and even flight. * Enhanced Strength: Supergirl has amazing strength, being shown to be capable of fighting off other extraterrestrials, such as Green Martians, White Martians, and even her own cousin. However, her strength is greatly outmatched by that of Hulk, who can easily punch and toss her around like nothing, and even stop a punch from the Girl of Steel. Trivia *Kara enjoys eating sweet foods such as donuts, ice cream, and especially potstickers. She finds out later on that Hulk has the same cravings. *Kara is ticklish, which is revealed in A Hide Like Kryptonite, when she is captured and tortured by criminals who have access to anti-Kryptonian weaponry. Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians